ET LUX IN TENEBRIS LUCET
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Por las grietas de tu corazón se filtran las sombras del desamparo; el abandono del olvido y la ingratitud del silencio que nunca responde. Toma los retazos de tu piel y los fragmentos de tu corazón aunque la fidelidad se cambie por venganza. Levántate y sigue tu camino. Lo que el amor no puede, no dejes que tu corazón destrozado sea un campo de batalla.
1. SUPERVIVENCIA

**Les traigo esta nueva historia. Esta vez teniendo como protagonista otro de mis personajes favoritos, tal vez no de la serie misma pero si de otra. Ya sabrán de quien se trata mientras estén leyendo.**

**Esta historia ha ido en proceso desde un mes y pensé que sería el momento indicado para ponerla en marcha antes de que las ideas se desaparezcan. Los dejo a ver que les parece. Saludos y como dicen en el teatro ¡Tercera llamada, tercera, comenzamos!**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**ET LUX IN TENEBRIS LUCET**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**SUPERVIVENCIA**

Correr… correr era su única alternativa…

El rugir detrás suyo de aquellos que había considerado las presas… ahora le seguían como voraces depredadores hambrientos; destruyendo todo a su paso, arrasando con el camino con armas de fuego; cuchillos perforando la madera como el papel delgado… El cielo se tornaba rojo llameante al lograr percibir el comienzo de un gran incendio forestal. Lo estaban acorralando, planeaban limitarle sus alternativas de escapatoria.

En lo profundo del inconsciente se ría de la ironía de lo sucedido. Alguna vez conocido como el guardián del planeta, defensor de Gaía y la energía Algomois, ahora huía… corriendo de sus cazadores que regocijaban cada minuto de su desesperante intento por librarse de su fuerte yugo…

Pelear… pelear le pedía su instinto, aunque lo ignoraba, ya no tenía intención de luchar… cansancio ya era su debilidad.

Risas, las carcajadas no cesaban, reían ante su tribulación… estaba atrapado.

"Ven lindo gatito, queremos jugar contigo" decía uno de los Predacons quien apuntaba con una especie de rifle cybertroniano de francotirador.

Sentía la mira seguir cada uno de sus pasos. Gruñía feroz, sus colmillos filosos expresaban enojo al ser subestimado por el enemigo. Les enseñaría quien era el Señor de las Bestias, no era llamado el **Gran León Blanco** por nada.

Llegando a una cumbre, el guerrero felino emitió un gran rugido desafiante, esperando la respuesta de los atacantes

"Has dejado de correr… Bien, por fin podremos divertirnos"

Así los demonios de la destrucción devastaron todo en su camino, creando un infierno alrededor de la fiera.

El calor extremoso como el tártaro; sin embargo no le detendría, nada lo pararía en combatir al mal

"Lio Convoy ¡Transformarse!" dijo con autoridad

Una vez un poderoso león blanco de melena dorada, ahora surgía un guerrero robótico, delgado con apariencia muscular, de yelmo azul rey y una máscara permanente de color plata. La cabeza de la aparente feroz bestia ahora formaba parte de su hombro…

Sus ópticos dorados brillaban intensamente, llenos de rabia al contemplar el caos que regía parte de Gaía… esos malditos pagarían por el planeta, se aseguraría de acabar con la plaga Predacon de una vez por todas.

El crujir de armaduras se hizo escuchar, ellos también habían cambiado de forma, abalanzándose contra él.

Novatos aún prevalecían… soldados jóvenes enviados por Galvatron solo como simples peones, tomando a su enemigo en el momento preciso, exhausto y su retaguardia reducida al solo escape.

Si… justo lo que había pensado, novatos ellos eran. Este mundo era su patio de recreo…

En los árboles saltó, recorriéndoles como si fuera uno de los primates, colgándose de rama en rama, confundiéndolos al perderlos en medio del bosque. Si pudiera expresar emoción detrás de su máscara, mostraría una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Su suerte no duró mucho tiempo.

Un poderoso disparo lo aventó directamente a unos restos de una civilización antigua.

La caída lo había aturdido por unos segundos… el tiempo suficiente para el enemigo revelar su identidad

"Creíste que huirías de mí, Maximal?" dijo una voz familiar

Trató de ponerse de pie pero una mortífera garra lo sostuvo y lo mandó a una roca, evitando que respirara

"Dime, Lio Convoy ¿Qué se siente saber que has perdido todo?" rio el enemigo tanteando, azotando una vez más a su víctima en la roca, destrozando parte de la armadura de su espalda, haciéndole emitir un tenue gruñido

"Tal vez mi equipo ya no exista… pero aún no he sido derrotado"

Diciendo eso, el comandante felino rasguñó la cara de la bestia de fuego con una de sus garras retráctiles, causando que rugiera de suplicio y lo soltara.

Aprovechó esta tetra, corriendo hacia las ruinas, buscando refugio al percibir un exuberante dolor en su espalda.

Se recargó cuidadosamente en una pared, cayendo cansado al suelo; revisando sus tanques de abastecimiento… El tiempo no estaba de su lado, el energon comenzaba a escasear de su sistema. No sabía por cuanto tiempo soportaría esta emboscada.

Desactivó los ópticos por unos minutos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, olvidar los acontecimientos del pasado… en contra de su equipo.

Todo había terminado en un solo parpadeo… Después de una pequeña discusión con Lio Junior al haber desobedecido una orden, el líder Maximal había decidido tomar un pequeño paseo de relajación para relegar el peso al ser la persona en mando…

Sabía que era una tarea difícil para un solo ser lidiar con toda la responsabilidad. Por alguna razón el planeta Gaía le había otorgado como regalo de ayuda, la creación del joven Lio Junior.

Sin embargo continuaba preguntándose si ¿Hacía lo correcto? Al momento de conocer al Maximal y descubrir de una manera inesperada que era su "hijo"; producto de la energía positiva del Algomois y su Matriz; no sabía si expresar alegría o más preocupación.

No había culpado al youngling al tratar todo el tiempo de impresionarle. Sólo había deseado su aprobación y él injustamente lo había rechazado día tras día ¿Eso lo convertía en un mal líder? A pesar de no expresar tan seguido sus emociones como los otros, en su interior amaba a Lio Junior y expresaba orgullo por su valentía y coraje al combatir contra los Predacons, haber ayudado a traer a esta era a Optimus Primal para pelear contra Majin Zarak…

"Lio Junior… Perdóname" susurro melancólico al tratar de contener su penar y las heridas de batalla.

Una risa, esa misma voz que le perseguía todo el tiempo una más es oída… Era Galvatron quien lo había encontrado

"¿Tan bajo has llegado, Lio Convoy? Patético. No te preocupes, haré que tu sufrimiento termine" dijo el Lord Predacon transformándose en modo dragón.

El Maximal giró la cabeza, mirando a la vez dolido y con desprecio al bot frente a él… Este tirano había sido el responsable de la destrucción de sus amigos y la desaparición de Lio Junior a través de otro portal dimensional.

Lentamente se puso de pie, tambaleándose al momento de percibir el dolor carcomer su espalda, un gesto que trató de ocultar del Predacon… pero en vano. Galvatron había visto su debilidad.

Lio Convoy se colocó en posición de batalla, decidido a combatir hasta el final.

El dragón escupió una bola de fuego directamente hacia él, esperando acabarlo para siempre.

No obstante, esquivó el ataque, de nuevo arrojándose al piso.

El fuego se extinguió dejando ver una roca pulverizada, enfureciendo al Lord de la Destrucción al tener tan cerca y tan lejos a su adversario asesinado.

El león corrió una vez que el dragón se distraía con su propio fracaso.

El Maximal había huido pero ya no importaba… estaba indefenso, una insignificancia ante sus planes de conquista de la energía Algomois.

"No irás muy lejos… Puedes huir todo el tiempo que desees, viejo amigo… Pero jamás volverás a ocultarte… ¡GAÍA ES MÍO!" rio Galvatron enloquecido desapareciendo entre las sombras.

El peligro una vez asechado, el felino se detuvo al mirar su alrededor: Oscuridad y roca era lo único que le daban la bienvenida… al igual que su propio mundo.

Cayó arrodillado, no soportando más el malestar que corroía en sus heridas, gruñó y por primera vez prorrumpió un quejido aspirante, pidiendo a su creador que le ayudara en su hora más oscura.

Todo había terminado para él, su opción era la muerte a esta guerra perdida. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Huir? Tarde o temprano acabaría en manos del enemigo o muerto a la falta de energon.

La penumbra nubló su mente, arrastrándolo hacia lo inevitable… en cualquier momento todo tormento concluiría, sería libre del martirio en su interior… el recuerdo al ver a sus amigos morir. Sus sueños de una paz duradera… destrozados.

Emitió un grito lleno de agonía, no por las heridas que inflamaban su cuerpo en un ardor imperdonable; si no lo hacía se volvería loco.

Trató de ponerse en pie… en vano. Todo su cuerpo se rehusaba en responder. Errores en su sistema le advertían que su extinción había llegado.

Sus ópticos parpadearon, sus funciones cesaban lentamente.

Abrazaba a la muerte… esta vez no habría vuelta atrás

"**No… Tú no morirás…" **dijo una voz profunda llena de matices y gran sabiduría.

Lio Convoy no podía ya mirar, solo el regocijo de aquella entidad quien compartía su compañía le dio entender que aún la esperanza prevalecía.

"Primus…" susurró finalmente dejando que el abismo lo consumiera.

Después de eso una voraz luz iluminó las ruinas…


	2. UN NUEVO MUNDO

**Regresando a las andadas. ¿Qué ha sido de nuestro querido león blanco? Están por averiguarlo...**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**ET LUX IN TENEBRIS LUCET**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**UN NUEVO MUNDO**

El viento lo acobijaba, el sonido de la nada era su advertencia…

Aún permanecía con vida.

Lentamente activó sus censores visuales, tratando de encontrar el sentido a toda esta parodia enfermiza. Estaba seguro que su vida había terminado en aquél decadente lugar, pero lo que le rodeaba le insistía en cuestionar su lógica.

Estaba en medio del desierto, dunas de arena lo cubrían de los fuertes rayos del sol.

Colocó una mano en su frente tratando de observar su alrededor.

Solitario… todo estaba solo ¿Acaso el destino volvía a jugar con él? ¿Primus lo había rescatado del precipicio de la locura solo para verle sufrir una vez más? Inaudito si ese había sido su plan…

Escuchó el sonido de varios vehículos ¿Predacons?

Trató de transformarse pero aún las heridas se mantenían intactas, nada había cambiado. Su única alternativa sería ocultarse de aquellas entidades quien quiera que fueran.

Arrastrándose lo más que pudo entre una duna, se ocultó lo suficiente para no ser visto por el enemigo.

Observó cauteloso quien se aproximaba. Su sorpresa fue mayor al contemplar que los vehículos eran tripulados por unas extrañas criaturas orgánicas

¿Quiénes eran?

Su respuesta sería contestada al momento del sonido de varios disparos. Estaba en medio de una batalla pero ¿Contra quién?

Unas risas en las que se familiarizaba se hicieron presentes

"No tienen escapatoria, Autobots. ¡Este mundo me pertenece!" Dijo una voz grave y maliciosa.

Esto le era familiar, la misma escena cuando su equipo fue emboscado pero en diferente perspectiva ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su dios le hacía revivir ese recuerdo?

"Nunca nos rendiremos, Megatron. Los Autobots pelearemos con valor y orgullo hasta el final" dijo al parecer el líder del grupo acorralado; de armadura rojiza con azul rey.

El guerrero felino emitió un gruñido, un quejido que simulaba el rugido de la misma esencia del león. No permitiría que más inocentes murieran por causa de la guerra

"No más muertes…"

Habiendo recuperado un poco de su fuerza, el guerrero maximal se acercó cuidadosamente al campo de batalla, esperando el momento oportuno para contraatacar.

La contienda entre los 2 bandos era inmensa, por fortuna no había civilización en peligro o al menos no bajo su punto de vista.

Lio Convoy miró detenidamente la valentía que mostraban los bots que combatían a los drones púrpuras.

Autobots se hacían llamar, una leyenda entre generaciones en su era. Aquellos quienes combatieron y triunfaron contra los Decepticons en la Gran Guerra.

Al decir verdad, sabía que esto era otra dimensión, Primus lo había salvado de su exterminación, sin embargo las preguntas prevalecían ¿Cuál había sido el propósito al traerlo a este mundo?

El grito de los acompañantes de los Autobots llamó su atención. Seres diminutos pero al parecer valientes y dispuestos en sacrificar sus vidas para ayudar a sus camaradas robóticos.

No sabía por qué pero ellos le hacían recordar a su pequeño Lio Junior y al valeroso Tasmanian Kid. Miembros de su equipo, tan jóvenes y novatos, aunque a la vez fieros durante la batalla… Su dolor interno volvía atormentarle, recordando las palabras tangibles de Galvatron al burlarse de su debilidad y pérdida

"_Ellos han sido tu perdición y muy pronto te unirás a ellos en sus tumbas"_

Emitió un gruñido lleno de furia. Pagarían… Todo ser quien dañara o hiciera que seres inocentes fueran parte de su agenda de conquista y destrucción; los haría pagar.

Sus ópticos se enfocaron al enemigo, mirando como mantenían acorralados a los héroes… era tiempo de actuar.

Entendía que arriesgaría su vida, a pesar de haber recuperado un poco de su energía, corría el peligro en que esta vez su ciclo terminaría.

No en esta ocasión… no esta vez.

Acalló esa voz interna que pretendía detenerle, ya no importaba nada… su objetivo era acabar con el enemigo…

Megatron miraba satisfecho a los Autobots, quienes a pesar de sus intentos y trabajos en equipo, no habían sido rivales ante sus tropas. Esta vez la victoria sería suya

"Es una pena desperdiciar una buena ración de energon" Dijo sarcástico, dirigiendo sus ópticos directo a aquél quien alguna vez peleó a su lado y al final le **"traicionó"**, tomando el título de Prime que por derecho le había pertenecido

"Adiós… Orion Pax" dijo apuntando su mortal cañón en el rostro del líder Autobot.

Desactivando sus ópticos para el momento inevitable, Optimus esperó el disparo que acabaría con su chispa.

Nunca se escuchó el gatillo.

Activó un censor visual, sorprendido al contemplar cómo el arma de Megatron había sido partida a la mitad por unas cuchillas.

El Lord Decepticon solo pudo mostrar shock al mirar su cañón destruido ¿Quién se había atrevido en interrumpir este glorioso momento?

La respuesta fue instantánea, unas ráfagas láser dejaron fuera de combate la mayor parte de sus tropas

"¡Imposible!" dijo exasperado.

Starscream, quien había estado a cargo de cada ataque aéreo también permaneció estático al observar la destrucción de los Vehicons.

Rastreó la señal del responsable sin éxito.

"Amo, cual sea que haya sido este atentado fue algo que no es de este planeta" dijo el seeker transformándose en modo robot, acercándose a su líder con mirada temerosa, esperando a que el maligno Decepticon lo maltratara por su incompetencia.

"No desafíes mi paciencia, Starscream. Busca al responsable de esto ¡Quiero la cabeza de aquél quien se ha atrevido a tocar las fuerzas de Megatron!".

Habiendo recibido sus órdenes, el seeker junto con algunos Vehicons voladores, continuaron su búsqueda por los aires.

Estando solo con sus inesperados invitados, el Lord de la Guerra sonrió sádico ante su odiado némesis

"Al parecer tienes un guardián que te protege, Optimus…"

Acuchilló al Prime directamente en un hombro, haciendo que cayera arrodillado

"…Sin embargo, tu suerte está por terminar"

Levantando su brazo para el golpe final, Megatron reía placentero su victoria.

No obstante su ataque nunca hirió al Prime.

Todos, incluyendo los niños se habían quedado perplejos al acontecimiento. Alguien se había interpuesto entre el líder Autobot y la espada del tirano, quien sostenía el arma con ambas palmas

"No, Decepticon... esto no termina aquí" dijo el visitante en voz amenazante

De un solo movimiento, rompió la cuchilla a la mitad dejando al Lord de la Destrucción pasmado y por primera vez lleno de temor.

Lio Convoy golpeó el rostro del enemigo con toda su fuerza restante, salpicando energon y royendo sus nudillos por cada abolladura... No importaba... Los buenos ganarían este combate

"Durante tiempo me he enfrentado a seres como tú, día tras día quienes siempre destruyen lo que tocan y amenazan con la existencia de seres inocente... ¡Pero eso nunca más volverá a pasar, Megatron!"

Así diciendo esas palabras, el guerrero felino tumbó al oponente a varios metros de distancia.

El Decepticon no sabía que hacer por vez primera, nadie ni siquiera Optimus había sido tan brutal en un encuentro ¿Quién era este forastero?

Escupió parte del energon oscuro que regía en su interior. Era una batalla perdida...

"Quien quiera que seas, has ganado este combate, pero no la guerra" dijo transformándose en modo jet, alejándose de sus enemigos, gruñendo feroz por su fracaso.

Los Autobots se acercaron al nuevo cybertroniano, quien peleaba por mantenerse en pie… aunque su energon escaso fue quien lo venció, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Optimus miró al forastero, manteniendo oculto su preocupación. Este bot lo había salvado y debía ser su deber devolverle el favor.

Lo tomó en brazos, ignorando al resto de sus compañeros, quienes sin duda también estaban al pendiente del nuevo mecha

"Ratchet, activa un puente terrestre" ordenó a través del comunicador.

El portal apareció unos segundos después.

Los Autobots atravesaron el puente, dejando atrás esta batalla.

"Resiste, amigo mío… resiste…" dijo el Prime en voz baja.


End file.
